


Goodnight kiss

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: A missing scene from episode 5: The Pugilist breakPart 5 of my Drabbles series
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Goodnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I always thought we missed a little moment between Jo and Henry after dinner, so I needed to write it. I can totally see this happening, so it's not impossible it did.

* * *

\- Hmm, thank you for the delicious dinner, guys! The best one I ever ate in a while – Jo stated once they were done and their stomach could take no more food.

Abe teased

\- You can be sure not to starve with me, kid! I'm glad you enjoyed your food. You've got plenty of leftovers to bring tomorrow to the station.

\- Then I'll gladly take them – she smiled.

Henry was overwhelmed with the familial ambiance surrounded them that evening. It has been a while since a woman that wasn't a one-night stand, shared a dinner with them.

Jo was the first since… Abigail. He realized she was starting to become special to him, and the fact they just spent the past few days next to each other, somehow created a deep attraction.

He didn't even think about it twice when he invited her for dinner a few hours earlier. This just seemed to be the right thing to do. Also, he would never tell a soul, but for selfish reasons, he wasn't ready to let her go tonight.

He snapped from his reverie when he noticed Abe standing up to remove the plates and Jo was already standing near the barrier of the rooftop. He was going to help his son out with the dishes but got slapped on the hand.

\- Abe, what the hell?

\- Sorry, but let me take care of this – he motioned Jo – you might want to have a moment with her

Henry raised one long eyebrow

\- Do not get any ideas!

Abe took the plates from his hands and grinned

\- I don't know what you're talking about!

He quickly left. Henry couldn't tell the last time he disappeared that fast. He turned on his heels and stared at Jo's backside, maybe way too long. He gulped and joined her.

\- So, I take it, you enjoyed your dinner?

She looked at him and gratefully smiled

\- I did! It was very good! As I said, I'm stuffed, but this was worth it.

He gently pushed her with his shoulder

\- Better than the things you were eating yesterday during our stakeout.

He noticed she refrained the urge to roll her eyes. She looked at her fingers, there was something in the air between them. Attraction? Sexual tension? But she felt good to be where she was tonight.

\- Huh, it's the first time since my husband died that… That I'm having dinner elsewhere than my desk or my place, and with people. And it was very pleasant.

Henry didn't want to push her into speaking her feelings, she would do only if she wanted to, and he couldn't blame her, he was the worse of them all with all of his secrets.

\- Well, we are very glad you accepted to join us.

Jo titled her head to the side

\- You kind of insisted and you can be very persuasive.

Henry licked his lips and Jo felt weak in the knees. When did this become this hot?

\- Would you like to sit?

He pointed out a couple of sofas behind them. She nodded and they sat on the biggest sofa, not leaving one tad of space between them, their knees were touching. But none of them seemed to care.

\- Where's Abe? – she asked

\- He's doing the dishes! I wanted to help but he gave me the look, so here I am.

Jo chuckled

\- You don't want to mess with older people, Henry! Too bad, I needed to ask him a couple of stories about you.

She poked him in the chest

\- Well, if you want to hear stories about me, I think I can share some of them.

Jo laughed

\- Yes, but I meant embarrassing stories that you shouldn't be hearing.

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine the kind of distorted stories Abe would tell about him. He leaned against the sofa, slowly rubbing his face.

Jo saw something she was used to seeing when looking at her reflection. Henry was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and that's exactly how she has been feeling for a year. She was so empty, she kept wondering if she would ever feel something at all. But tonight, her body was weirdly reacting to Henry's presence. No man has ever done that since her late husband.

\- Did you ever want to be a medical examiner? – she blurted out

She had no idea why she asked, Henry was very secretive, he had his reasons, that were probably legitimate ones but she somehow was curious about how.

He couldn't tell her he has been a doctor a long time ago and being a medical examiner was just a reconversion from what he used to love and practice but it was also a very open profession to help him out figure his condition.

\- While I was studying in Guam, I wasn't specifically aiming for a career in forensics. But the classes were quite interesting and this is how it led me to become a medical examiner.

Jo just softly nodded. She thought he was weird on their first few cases but hearing him talk so wisely, without experimenting all sorts of disgusting things with the bodies, made her heart twisted in her chest.

\- And what about you? – he asked

Jo gulped. A few days ago, she mentioned for the first time to someone, aside from her husband, that her father was somehow a criminal. Henry didn't ask for more but she knew he wasn't stupid, he probably has guessed her father did a business that was far from being legal.

She pinched the bridge of her nose

\- I wanted to be the opposite of my father. I grew up in Harlem and as you know, it has the highest crime rate in the city and spending my whole childhood seeing my father doing business with the wrong people, having to cover for him, I promised myself I would be the one protecting that family, no matter the cost.

Henry smiled. She was strong, but she was in pain, he could see it. He wished to find some words to comfort her sometimes but he was as messed up as she was.

\- Your mother must be very proud to have such a brave daughter.

Jo felt her cheeks warmed up

\- Yeah! I think she feels safer to know she has a cop in the family. It's not to everyone's liking, but I needed to prove, Spanish people from Harlem could be more than just street gangsters.

Henry was in admiration of her strength. Such a sensitive person who was carrying as much as he was with the whole immortality story.

They both let out a long sigh

\- To be honest with you, it is the first time in a long time since Abe and I had invited someone over for a dinner – Henry stated

\- A female figure, you mean? – Jo asked

Henry nodded

\- Exactly! And I enjoyed the warm atmosphere between the three of us tonight. I missed it.

Jo knew where he was heading. She blushed as she removed a strand of hair behind her ear.

\- I felt at home tonight, Henry. So, thank you.

Henry's cheeks were sharing the same shade as Jo's. They were still as close and something was slowly starting to change. They probably weren't ready for this but they surely were on the road to it.

Jo looked at the skyline, the lights of the buildings, as she smelled the candles both Henry and Abe had lit up earlier, and just enjoyed the quiet and smoothing fall breeze.

Henry was tempted to wrap his arms around her shoulders as they would just sit and listen to nothing more than the sounds of crickets chirping, along with the busy streets below them.

Abe eventually came back and they talked and laughed some more.

When it started to be a lot chillier, they went back inside and that's when Jo checked her phone and frowned

\- It can't be that late! – she gasped

Henry checked the time on his watch and was as surprised. Abe chuckled

\- Well, kids, this is what happens when we have fun. And this old man needs his sleep. It was great having you tonight, Jo.

He quickly shook her hand as Jo felt overwhelmed

\- Thanks to you for the delicious dinner Abe. Good night!

Henry walked with her to the entrance of the shop and they knew they were going to see each other again the day after but it was hard for them to let each other's go tonight. That case brought them closer and they knew it.

\- Jo, thank you for joining us tonight. It was a lovely evening.

Jo smiled

\- It was! Abe can cook for me any day of the week.

Speaking of cooking

\- Wait! The leftovers, they're in the kitchen, I'll be right back.

She was going to protest but didn't have time to do so. Henry was gone in a flash and was back as fast, handing her a bag with a couple of Tupperware.

\- Here it is! I added two pieces of the shortcake.

Jo giggled

\- I'm going to take a lot of weight next time I'll be having dinner with you two. That wouldn't be convenient to run in the field.

\- I'm sure this wouldn't change how beautiful you are.

Jo surely didn't expect this, neither did Henry whose face turned entirely red.

To avoid any further embarrassment, Jo simply smiled, took the bag from his hands. And she had no idea what went through her mind that night, but she stepped on her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss on Henry's cheek.

Both their faces were now unrecognizable but they were happy.

Henry cleared his throat

\- Come back any time you want for another dinner, Jo. You are part of the family now.

Jo smiled wider and she just nodded

\- I'll keep that in mind! Good night Henry!

He opened the door for her as she stepped out and their eyes locked. That flame slowly burning in each of their heart set a turning point to their professional relationship.

\- Good night Detective!


End file.
